


Sekret

by Zireael07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Het, Non-Explicit Sex, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07





	Sekret

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249968) by [Zireael07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07)



A/N: Miniaturka będąca preludium do "W poszukiwaniu ojca", a także pozostałych miniaturek z tego samego uniwersum - "Po bitwie", oraz (nieopublikowanych jeszcze) "Rodzina", "Widmo miłości"... Za betowanie dziękuję Nyks z forum Mirriel. Czekam na komentarze.

Sekret

Jesień 1997

Severus Snape patrolował korytarze Hogwartu. Jego ciemny płaszcz falował w rytm jego kroków. Odkąd garstka dzieciaków zaczęła się bawić w kontynuowanie pomysłu Pottera – tak zwanej Gwardii Dumbledora – osobiście zaczął pilnować porządku. Nigdy przecież nie wiadomo, co przyjdzie do głowy dwójce jego najnowszych nauczycieli – na tę myśl Snape skrzywił się. Mieli tyle wspólnego z nauczaniem, co Longbottom z eliksirami.  
Jego uszu dobiegł nagle krzyk. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Alecto znowu torturuje jakiegoś Gryfona, który na własne życzenie wpakował się w kłopoty. Tak czy siak, dyrektor zaczął już stawiać długie kroki we właściwym kierunku. Longbottomom nie potrzeba towarzystwa w Świętym Mungu…  
Snape nacisnął klamkę prowadzącą do lochów, które rodzeństwo Carrowów zaadaptowało na salę tortur. Ta nie ustąpiła. Z wnętrza rozległ się kolejny krzyk, tym razem bardziej zdławiony, a potem wulgarne przekleństwo, wypowiedziane męskim głosem. Dyrektor porzucił więc pomysł pukania – w końcu jakieś standardy trzeba było zachować – zamiast tego sięgnął po różdżkę i wypowiedział odpowiednie zaklęcie.  
Widok, jaki powitał Severusa, wydawał się wyjęty z jego najczarniejszych snów. Prawie. Na podłodze leżała rudowłosa dziewczyna. Z tego, co mógł zauważyć, miała zaciśnięte kurczowo powieki i śmiertelnie bladą twarz. Resztę jej ciała zasłaniała sylwetka Amycusa.  
\- Lumos – warknął Snape, czując, że robi się coraz bardziej wściekły na Carrowa. Dziewczyna tak bardzo przypominała Lily…  
Światło zalało ciemną salę. Dyrektor mógł teraz dostrzec porzucone w kącie, podarte szaty z herbem Gryffindoru. Najnowsza ofiara Amycusa nie miała nic na sobie, a sam tak zwany „nauczyciel" obrony przed czarną magią miał spodnie opuszczone do kostek.  
Severus warknął, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Amycus Carrow właśnie zgwałcił jedną z jego uczennic. To nie było zachowanie godne czarodzieja czystej krwi… żadnego czarodzieja. Jeden ruch jego różdżki rozpłaszczył Carrowa na ścianie. Sądząc po dźwięku, rozbił sobie przy tym głowę.  
Dobrze mu tak – pomyślał mściwie Severus, podchodząc bliżej dziewczyny. Wiedział już doskonale, że nie jest to Lily Evans – nie mogła być – ale wciąż czuł furię na myśl, że ona też być może znalazła się kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji…  
Gryfonka zwinęła się w pozycję embrionalną. Snape nie musiał się specjalnie przyglądać, by dostrzec na jej nagim ciele ślady przemocy. Jej wargi poruszały się – może się modliła, a może wołała kogoś bliskiego. Snape machinalnym ruchem ściągnął płaszcz z ramion – nie musiał przecież oglądać swojej uczennicy w takim stanie – a potem zaczął się zastanawiać, jak przekaże takie wieści Minerwie. Trzeba będzie też poinformować jej rodzinę i dyskretnie zabrać ofiarę Amycusa ze szkoły…  
Carrow warknął gardłowo i Severus poczuł jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Strząsnął ją z obrzydzeniem i odwrócił się do śmierciożercy, zauważając przy okazji, że po głowie Amycusa ścieka strużka krwi. Dyrektor wycelował w niego różdżkę.  
\- Co właśnie zrobiłeś, Amycusie?!  
Carrow zamrugał tępo oczami, prawie jak pewni uczniowie Severusa zapytani o składniki eliksiru wielosokowego. Kiedy dotarł do niego sens pytania, uśmiechnął się obleśnie.  
\- Pobawiłem się z nią trochę. Ładna dziewczyna, nie?  
\- Nic, powtarzam, absolutnie nic, nie daje ci prawa do takiego traktowania twoich uczennic.  
Amycus parsknął, niemal opryskując Snape'a śliną. Ten przewidująco odsunął się o dwa kroki i próbował po sobie nie pokazać, jakim obrzydzeniem go napełnia Carrow.  
\- Nawet, jeśli to kurwa Pottera? – Amycus wytrzeszczył nań oczy w niezrozumieniu.  
Severusowi zajęło chwilkę przetrawienie sensu tego zdania. Nie gustował w tak prostackich wyrażeniach. W następnym momencie przycisnął czubek różdżki do gardła drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- To znaczy, że zgwałciłeś dziewczynę czystej krwi! Myślałem, że to mugolaczka… Tym gorzej dla ciebie, Amycus. Wynoś się stąd, zanim cię poczęstuję paroma klątwami! Sectum…  
Carrow uciekł, w pośpiechu podciągając spodnie, zanim dyrektor miał szansę dokończyć zaklęcie. Szkoda. Severus, jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż przed chwilą, odwrócił się w stronę ofiary Carrowa. Ginewra Weasley nawet nie drgnęła, jeśli nie liczyć poruszających się bezgłośnie warg. Zmełł przekleństwo w ustach.  
Dwa zaklęcia później, Severus zmierzał w stronę swojego gabinetu. Obok niego na noszach unosiła się nieprzytomna dziewczyna. Wszedłszy do środka upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte od zewnątrz, a następnie zabrał się do cucenia Gryfonki. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co się stało, aby zabrać się za wybór klątw, którymi poczęstuje Carrowa. Siłą wlał eliksir spokoju między jej sine wargi, a następnie mruknął Ennervate!  
Nic się nie stało. Przeklinając w myślach Amycusa, spróbował jeszcze raz, z takim samym skutkiem. To pozostawiało tylko jedno wyjście. Snape westchnął ciężko, przygotowując się na to, co może ujrzeć, a potem wypowiedział zaklęcie:  
\- Legilimens!  
***  
W pierwszej chwili był zdezorientowany. Zamiast ciemnej sali, której się spodziewał, w myślach Ginewry Weasley istniała kwiecista zielona łąka. Rozejrzał się dookoła. W oddali mógł dostrzec wieże Hogwartu. Usłyszał cichy śmiech dochodzący zza jednego z drzew – tego, przy którym stał. Wychylił się…  
Gryfonka leżała w trawie, założywszy ręce pod głową. Śmiała się, a jej brązowe oczy błyszczały. Obok niej siedział chłopak i od niechcenia bawił się kosmykiem jej włosów. Severus wszędzie rozpoznałby tę twarz. Harry Potter. Jego zielone oczy – oczy Lily – błyszczały, kiedy pochylił się i pocałował ją lekko.  
Weasley roześmiała się. – Nie mów Ronowi…  
\- Nie mam zamiaru – chłopak jej zawtórował. Zerknął na zegarek. – Muszę już iść. Mam areszt u Snape'a.  
Scena się zmieniła.  
Weasley ściskała dłoń Pottera, który wyglądał, jakby był w szoku. Obok nich Severus dostrzegł Hermionę Granger i Rona Weasleya. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co to za wspomnienie. Pogrzeb Albusa Dumbledore'a. Potter cofnął się od swojej dziewczyny, z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.  
Scena uległa zmianie jeszcze raz.  
Potter stał w progu pokoju. Najpewniej pokoju Ginewry w Norze, sądząc po plakatach na ścianie. Chłopak bąknął coś, patrząc w okno.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, co ci dać. Coś małego, żebyś mógł ze sobą zabrać…  
Potter zażartował słabo, Weasleyówna nie dała się rozproszyć. Chwilę później całowali się zawzięcie. Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak długo będzie musiał to znosić, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do środka zajrzał Ronald Weasley.  
\- Wesołej siedemnastki – powiedziała Weasley słabo, odwracając się do okna.  
Kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakiem, po policzku spłynęła jej łza.  
Severus doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższy czas interweniować. Złapał dziewczynę za ramię.  
\- Wracaj do siebie, Weasley. Sny jeszcze nikomu nie pomogły.  
Gryfonka walczyła z nim, ale był silniejszy. Jego zmysły zalała czerń.  
***  
Severus Snape ocknął się w swoim pokoju. Weasleyówna była nareszcie przytomna i patrzyła na niego przerażonym wzrokiem, kiedy wezwał Poppy pod jakimś pretekstem.  
Dyrektor zamknął oczy, kiedy usłyszał słowa pielęgniarki. Amycus drogo zapłaci…


End file.
